21 September 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-09-21 ; Comments *A recording and tracklisting for the last 86 minutes of a 2 hour show is available. *Selected dance/international traclks also available on File 2. *The show along with the session was recorded at Peel Acres and includes an interview with PJ Harvey and John Parish. Sessions *P J Harvey and John Parish recorded live at Peel Acres on 5 September 1996. The songs 'Losing Ground', 'Snake' and 'That Was My Veil' are available on the Island Records LP / CD - The Peel Sessions 1991 – 2004 . Tracklisting *Futurecore: Crackdown Electrica (12" - Bus, Dinner, Jam EP) Fused And Bruised FABR002T # @ *Interceptors: ? back announced only *East Meets West: Valve Dub (v/a album - Dubhead Volume Three) Shiver IVE LP 005 # @ *Cristian Vogel: Demolish (12" - Demolish Serious Culture) Sativae tiva004 # @ *'File 1' begins 28s from end of next track *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: ‘2Kindsa Love (LP – Now I Got Worry )’ Mute Records @ : (JP: ‘really messed up my life, the invention of the 12 inch single actually, because now the whole house is devoted to space for them.’) *Culture: ‘A Slice Mt. Zion (CD – One Stone )' RAS Records # @ *Eska: ‘Let’s Fence (Various Artists CD – The Camden Crawl II )’ Love Train *DJ Spooky: ‘Thoughts Like Rain (CD - Songs Of A Dead Dreamer )’ Asphodel # @ : (John interviews Polly Harvey and John Parish and plays the session tracks) '' *PJ Harvey and John Parish: ‘Taut’ (Peel Session) @ *PJ Harvey and John Parish: ‘Snake’ (Peel Session) @/$ *PJ Harvey and John Parish: ‘Losing Ground’ (Peel Session) : ''(JP: ‘Right, well I can’t think of any more penetrating or frightening questions.’) *PJ Harvey and John Parish: ‘That Was My Veil’ (Peel Session) *Captain Beefheart & Magic Band: ‘The Witch Doctor Life (LP – Ice Cream For Crow )’ Virgin *Robert Pollard: ‘Girl Named Captain (CD – Not In My Airforce )’ Matador *Robert Armani: ‘Lay Out (2xLP - Spectacular )’ ACV # $ *David McCallum: ‘In The Garden – Under The Tree (CD - Open Channel D )’ Rev-Ola *Power Steppers: 'The Enclosure (LP – Bass Re-Enforcement )’Universal Egg # $ : (6:30 news) *Adventues In Stereo: ‘Close To You (7 inch – When We Go Back )’ Creeping Bent *Appleorchard: 'Diary Day One (7 inch – Anything Could Go Right Or Wrong )’ Rumblestrip Records *Leicester: ‘Best in The US (12 inch )’ 5HQ Recordings $ *Jazz Gillum: 'I’m Not The Lad (album – Jazz Classic N°28) RCA 130.257 $ *Beat Poets: ‘Theme From Randall & Hopkirk Deceased (Split 7 inch - Boa Presents The Superior Surf Sounds Of )’ Boa $ *Tobin Sprout: ‘The Last Man Well Known To Kingpin (CD – Carnival Boy )’ Matador *Subhead: ‘Subsdance (12 inch – Subhead 4 )’ Subhead $ Tracks marked # available on File 2. Tracks marked @ available on File 3. '''Tracks marked $ available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-09-21 (incomplete) *2) dat_116.mp3 *3) 1996-09-xx Peel Show LE305.mp3 *4) 1996-09-xx Peel Show LE307.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:26:29 *2) 04:01:19 (00:07:49 to 00:40:13) *3) 1:32:47 (1:01:08 on) (to 1:17:13 additional to File 1)) *4) (to 34:19) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 116 *3) Created from LE305 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1996 Lee Tape 305 *4) Created from LE307 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1996 Lee Tape 307 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes